Chaos Force
Chaos Force is a group of TF2 Freaks made by Blasteroid Origin The Chaos Force is a group of enhanced humans who gained their Freak nature through several incidents, they were founded and commanded by Dark Chronos after the fall of humanity to evil beings in the Alternate Future, many citizens and people have lost their home and some of their family and friends to Freak experiments that escaped and spreaded, eliminating human lives, as with their loss comes vengence and hatred as they joined Dark Chronos's side, willingly help the devious mastermind to kill all Freaks and altering history to change their future, their main purpose is to kill as many as they can, even willing kill those who are related to Freaks, as their attempts also gained them a new enemy alliance, with Dark Chronos's enemies Arion and Godspeed leads the Resistance, they clash against each other for the fate of time. Members |-| Ankoku Hachiro= Origin Ankoku was the younger sister of Daichi Hachiro, they were forced to live on the streets working hard to survive after the death of their parents, until along with her brother, adopted and raised by crime lord Arata, who was the boss of the Yakuza clan in Japan, as Ankoku sharpens her skills as a proficient assassin of the clan, with her brother working as bodyguards for hire, after the world reaches it's end by Freaks, the twins, offered themselves to serve Dark Chronos in hopes of having a world where their parents was alive, and they having a better life. Appearance Ankoku wears a BLK colored Southie Shinobi Personality Ankoku has a code of honor herself, being respectful towards her opponents, and would often giving them a chance to prepare an attack when she feel like they were trying too hard and would show morality when she does not feel the need of killing, different from her brother, who mainly overprotective of her, she feel a bit shameful when Daichi thinks that she can't defend herself, despite so, she respect her older brother and would serve as a translator for Daichi whenever he needed her to translate his words when someone was confused of what he is actually saying Powers and Abilities Being an excellent fighter, Ankoku's agility is great enough to dodge punches, kicks, or any kind of blunt melee weapon attacks, her speed also makes the best when she combine her movements while throwing ninja stars at her foes, she can also mainpulate them to directly target her enemies from behind when they were not expecting them.Her Shadow Cloak can allow her to blend in surroundings for a limited amount of time Faults and Weaknesses She is afraid of powerful Heavy Freaks due to her statement of them not easy to kill due to their endurance, she also need to get close enough to deal damage, which makes her become a easy target for grabbing or smashing moves due to her lack of power and low endurance, fire also can prevent her from getting close to attack so it's easy to force her to stay at long range and could reveal and force her out of her Shadow Cloak easily. Trivia She was inspired after the character Karai from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Her name, "Ankoku" literally mean "Darkness" in Japanese. |-| Daichi Hachiro= Origin Along with his sister Ankoku, Daichi Hachiro lived on the streets trying to find jobs and ways to survive, at the same time raising his only relative, his younger sister when the twins lost both their parents to Freaks, after being adopted and raised by crime lord Yakuza member Arata, he vowed to serve as the brute warrior of the clan by practicing and learning the art of kanabo-jutsu, the art of club-wielding warriors.Daichi soon after witnessed the world ruled by Freaks, determinated on changing the future with his sister, he joined as a member of the Chaos Force, a deadly warrior with the moniker of "The Oni" and "Fire Breathing Demon" Appearance Daichi wears the Toss-Proof Towel, Bolshevic Biker, the Noh Mercy Spy cosmetic, and the Champ Stamp Personality Daichi is a calm-minded person, despite showing his aggresiveness and brute strength in battle, behind the curtains, he show kindness and caring towards his sister Ankoku, because she being the only relative he ever had, he will do what he must to keep her safe, which cause her sister to feel a bit shame of his over-protectiveness, he also always seen wearing his mask, mainly due to wanted to hide his former past with his sister and to instill fear onto his enemies.Daichi only speaks Japanese, due to his lack of training to improve his English, he always rely on Ankoku to translate the words he says whenever their opponent need to know. Powers and Abilities True to his moniker "Fire Breathing Demon", Daichi can launch a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, which is hot enough to instantly melt any kind of flesh and turn the remains of his enemies to ashes, he can enchant his kanabo with fire to deal more damage if he needs to and extend the weapon to increase his chance of burning his enemies when they were more out of his range. Faults and Weaknesses Like any other Heavy, he is slow and vulnerable to incoming ranged attacks, his fire can be extinguished by water, due to him being a Demon Warrior, any kind of light-based or embedded weapon or object can stun and hurt him twice, and his ranged of extending his weapon is limited to a few mile away. Trivia Daichi's appearance is similar to the Shugoki class from For Honor. His extendable kanabo is inspired after the magical staff Ruyi Jingu Bang wielded by the famous character Sun Wukong, one of Xuanzang's three students from the Chinese novel "Journey to the West". Daichi's name translate from Japanese to "great wisdom", similar to how Daichi himself is a calm-minded individual and a smart fighter even when he use only strength to take down his enemies. |-|Pierce= Origin Pierce spend most of his life living in the woods with his father, being trained from birth as a hunter in order to learn how to survive the harsh enviroments, being hunters who are not well connected to the outside world, only a few people would buy some of the skins they got from dead animals, until a day later, a Freak decided to take Pierce and his father's only possession, a couple of dollars that they spend most of their hard efforts to get, at that moment Pierce was not only scarred, his father was killed, and the Freak got away with the money, Pierce offers to be a Freak hunter to Dark Chronos later on to find the clues he'll need in order to avenge his father by finding the killer. Appearance Pierce wears a WHT-colored Birdman of Australiacatraz, WHT-colored Doublecross-Comm Personality Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Scouts Category:Pyros Category:Heavies Category:Spies Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid